Inmensa luz
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-Shot][Posible OoC] Prefería su voz, que era chillona cuando la escuchó por primera vez y se volvió más madura con el tiempo, prefería su presencia cálida en vez de las sombras en su oficina. Se encontraba extrañándola muchísimo... — GaaMatsu


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo cree el siguiente relato.**

 **Me inspiré en la canción** _ **La llave**_ **de** _ **Abel Pintos**_ **. XD No me juzguen, este hombre es un sueño cuando canta y sus letras son preciosas, además soy muy melosa. Larga vida al Rock Nacional Argentino, pero mucha larga vida, también, al Pop y a los Melódicos…**

 **No hay ninguna advertencia jodida, solo un par de caricias y sentimientos muy profundos en el final (todo por las hormonas :v), de ahí que sea rated T. Yo les advertí.**

Este fic está especialmente dedicado, como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños (?), a la autora conocida como **Queen Khione** , a quien yo tuve la suerte de llegar a conocer como Jappy y más personalmente. Efe efe une vidas, muchachas/os, las une. Espero que te guste tanto como el párrafo pobre que te di de adelanto. XD ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Navidad y cualquier otro especial hasta que vuelva a ser tu cumpleaños! :D

 **..**

 **Inmensa luz**

El viento hacía volar la arena del desierto a los alrededores de Suna, el sol resplandecía con sus últimos rayos de luz en el horizonte, haciendo que todo tuviese el color naranja característico del horario, y que el desierto pareciese un mar de tal color, cuyo calor irradiante podía asemejarse a las olas, para los más imaginativos.

Su oficina estaba sucumbiendo a la oscuridad, poco a poco podía ver las sombras más oscuras y cómo alguno de sus papeles, bastante organizados y contándose más los completos, se agitaban por la brisa misma que entraba por la ventana, levemente entreabierta para que no se encerrase el aire.

Había estado firmando papeles desde el amanecer y, aun así, físicamente se encontraba igual que cuando apenas empezaba. A cierta hora del día, notó cómo comenzaba a mirar al frente, más específicamente la silla vacía del otro lado del escritorio. Primeramente era cada algunas horas, después a cada hora, y ya había llegado al punto de firmar y levantar la vista, ignorando si se debía al cansancio o el tedio de haber estado sin sus charlas constantes toda la jornada.

Era raro que ella no estuviese con él.

Matsuri solía aparecerse a media mañana o a inicio del horario laboral, nunca sabía a qué hora se encontraría con el rostro sonriente atravesando su puerta, o apareciendo a su lado las veces que lo encontraba cuando ni siquiera había llegado a su oficina, en los días que madrugaba. Ya eran tantos años teniéndola a su lado, que no verla por algunos días le provocaba lo que tanto había sufrido siendo más joven: soledad.

La susodicha se hacía carne en él, a veces creía que su insomnio volvería a atormentarlo, como cuando el demonio todavía estaba en su interior, tan sediento de sangre como para no permitirle un mínimo descanso. Era increíble la diferencia de estancias, no se había quedado dormido en el trabajo jamás, hasta que su hermana lo encontró algunos días después de habérsele extraído al Shukaku. Y aunque todavía no era cosa suya lo del sueño constante, puesto que las pesadillas lo atormentaban casi siempre que se dejaba llevar por Morfeo, el descanso le era necesario.

Pero la soledad no paraba de hablarle un segundo cada vez que estaba solo.

Prefería su voz, que era chillona cuando la escuchó por primera vez y se volvió más madura con el tiempo, prefería su presencia cálida en vez de las sombras en su oficina; porque incluso cuando ella se callaba y se perdía en pensamientos era, por mucho, mejor compañía que aquel sentir que ambos tuvieron de niños.

Se encontraba extrañándola muchísimo mientras tomaba el camino a su habitación. A ella; con sus arranques infantiles, su interminable repertorio de "temas de conversación" y su contacto dulce y caliente, que más de una vez le había sacado las pesadillas y regalado una paz infinita a su corazón.

—Ha de faltar poco —se susurró.

Su habitación, siempre intacta, le devolvió la visión que esperaba: fría, oscura y vacía. Sin embargo, aquello no era algo que lo incomodase o molestase mucho, a fin de cuentas aquél era sitio para dormir y ya, prácticamente no entraba siquiera, exceptuando las noches que simplemente no podía más.

Se metió bajo las mantas, una vez colocada una vestimenta más apropiada y cómoda, para resguardarse del frío que las noches extendían en el desierto. Ella volvería en cualquier momento, cualquier instante. El mismo Kankuro le había enviado un mensaje avisando de su regreso en poco tiempo y, de eso, ya eran tres días.

Matsuri había ido de misión en compañía de su hermano y dos compañeros más. Todo consistía en investigar a algunos sospechosos de posibles atentados a aldeas pequeñas. Los cinco Kages habían estado alerta a los mismos, puesto que podría resultar ser cualquier cosa, como ya les había pasado antes. A Gaara no le había quedado otra que enviar un grupo, su aldea estaba primero a cualquier cosa, lo que le abrumó un poquitín fue enterarse de que su ex alumna iría también.

Desde entonces había estado solo en su oficina todos los días, temiendo no poder dormir y con pensamientos donde ella reinaba, principalmente por cómo fueron las cosas la última vez que la vio: en medio de la oficina, tan ella como siempre, lista para partir y esperando a que él le dijese lo que fuera que tenía que decirle a solas (porque la retuvo solo a ella y sus compañeros ya la esperaban para irse).

Casi podía asegurar haberse ganado una cita con su mente, que espetaría estupefacta qué cosa había estado pensando, porque cuando le tocó hablar, simplemente nada coherente llegó a su cabeza. Creía haber recordado a su hermano decirle sobre el hecho de que la joven ya no estaba tan joven, que se había estilizado y vuelto un bello espécimen; _uno que te borraría el cerebro si tuvieras algo que decirle de frente_.

El problema había sido que él hasta olvidó si en realidad tenía que decirle o no algo de importancia. Menos mal era que Matsuri no podía estar callada mucho tiempo, a excepción de que algo no estuviera bien con ella. Él estaba de pie junto al escritorio, al haber saludado con una reverencia a su hermano (que lo regañó diciéndole lo que todos le decían: "¡Eres el Kazekage, deja de mostrar tanto respeto, nosotros deberíamos mostrártelo!").

—¿Gaara-sama? Disculpe que suene apurada, pero están esperándome. ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme? —Se acercó un par de pasos, entrando un poco más en la confianza de todos los días. La joven ya tenía cerca de veinte años, exhalaba un aire luminoso y lleno de inocencia que él, a veces, quería tocar, porque necesitaba saber si era real.

Entonces se acercó hasta ella, quedando a poco y nada de espacio de distancia, y supo que algo, desde ese momento, cambiaría. Quizá para él, y para todos, fuera obvio lo que ella podía albergar en su corazón con respecto a él, pero nadie se animaba a inmiscuirse en lo que el líder de Suna podía o no corresponder.

Recorrió su brazo con una de sus manos, hasta llegar a su hombro, donde la recargó en un gesto que no tenía idea de dónde le estaba saliendo. Ella enrojeció ante la acción, sin quitar aún sus irises oscuros de los verdes de su ex maestro. Sentía que empezaban a fallarle las piernas ante la simpleza de un contacto como aquél por parte del joven líder. Se encontraba tan enamorada de él que incluso escucharlo hablar era ya algo muy hermoso (que la hacía perderse en su mente y que dejase de pensar mientras lo hacía), pero no solo no había esperado un contacto así, si no que la tomó por sorpresa.

—Que tengas suerte —le dijo él, con su inexpresión facial casi al completo, solo mostrando una comisura elevada y la mirada relajada. Ella dio medio paso al frente, queriendo también saber si él era real y si esa escena estaba ocurriendo. La cercanía logró que el joven enterrara sus ojos en ella, en busca de meterse en su mente para saber qué planeaba hacer.

Y lo que encontró en su rostro le llamó muchísimo la atención: ella también quería corroborar la realidad de las cosas.

Sus finas manos le acariciaron tan levemente las mejillas que sintió un poco de molestia, pero se dejó hacer porque algo lo ataba a quedarse quieto en ese lugar (porque realmente no se sentía nada mal, ni incómodo, solo todo lo contrario), al final las palmas de ambas extremidades dieron de lleno con la piel de su rostro. Y Matsuri sonrió al verlo suspirar levemente y demorarse en pestañear.

Había quedado bastante más baja que él, se dijo. Gaara sintió una presión en su pecho terriblemente agradable, seguido de una chispa de energía que recorría su cuerpo entero y dejaba sus extremidades lánguidas. Qué bien se sentía ese contacto, mirar los ojos y bello rostro de Matsuri tan de cerca, su tibieza irradiando por sus manos, que lo tocaban y provocaban mil cosas nuevas.

Era como cuando aparecía en una habitación oscura. Ella iluminaba todo con su inmensa luz, incluso su cuerpo y sus sentidos despertaban con tan simple caricia de sus manos, que le hacían presionar el agarre en el hombro de la muchacha. Gaara se hubiera preguntado qué se sentiría otra cosa, si Matsuri no se le hubiera adelantado, completamente presa de sus sentimientos, que le pedían hacer eso desde hace años.

Se elevó en la punta de sus pies, al mismo tiempo que, aprovechando tener el rostro del Kage en sus manos, lo acercaba. Y besó sus labios, sorprendiéndolo y al mismo acallando todo pensamiento en su mente. Sus labios eran suaves, cálidos como todo ella lo era y, cuando éstos quisieron dejarlo, los apresó nuevamente con los propios, por más de no saber muy bien el proseguir. Ante eso, Matsuri había sonreído levemente y llevado la mano del joven, que reposaba en su hombro, a su cintura, mientras ella misma envolvía el cuello del joven con sus brazos.

—Voy a cuidarme bien, ¡regresaré pronto, Gaara-sama! —le había dicho solo minutos después, cuando ella se vio obligada a separarse (o temía no lograr dejarlo).

El joven Kage se había visto mucho más dispuesto, de lo que habría creído jamás, a probar su boca y aferrarse a su cintura. Y se había sentido tan bien que realmente les costó perturbar el momento con su partida; que además la demoraría quién sabía cuánto tiempo.

Se removió inquieto por el recuerdo vuelto sueño, sintiendo la misma presión en el estómago que había sentido mientras, casi sin querer, ponía en contacto el menudo cuerpo de Matsuri contra el propio.

"— _Recuérdame, y me sentiré orgulloso, cuando tus hormonas despierten y empiecen a ver que, lo que te digo sobre Matsuri, es verdad._ "

Todavía recordaba la sonrisa arrogante de su hermano mayor. Ahora le parecía un idiota con razón en sus palabras. Notaba que su cuerpo sí o sí quería volver a sentirla de aquel mismo modo que cuando se despidieron, quería que estuviese nuevamente entre sus brazos, provocándole impulsos (quizá) nada sanos, y bastante desleales a su usual comportamiento, pero que no le importaba en lo absoluto revivir.

Un golpeteo en la puerta le sacó la cara de desconcierto que llevaba debido a sus pensamientos adquiridos. Se levantó y dirigió a abrir alerta, puesto que aún la noche estaba en pie y si llegaban a buscarlo en dicho horario solo significaba dos cosas: problemas o Kankuro borracho, con una crisis de sinceridad y ternura fraternal. Menos mal que a él no le gustaba el alcohol, se dijo, recordando cómo Temari llenaba de capones a su hermano mediano cuando comenzaba con dicha crisis en su presencia.

Abrió la puerta casi sin poder creer que su mente estuviera tan revolucionada, ¿desde cuándo pensaba con tanto acelero? Seguramente se encontraba en medio de un alboroto cerebral provocado por las hormonas que su hermano había mencionado. Del otro lado de la madera, estaba el mencionado, haciendo el símbolo de paz con su mano derecha, en modo de saludo.

—Ya volví, hermanito —avisó lo obvio, pero lo que había ido a hacer, primeramente—. ¿Te desperté?

Gaara negó con la cabeza, de forma pausada.

—Bien, entonces reporto que todos estamos bien. Nos demoramos un día más porque paramos a descansar, queríamos llegar temprano para tener tiempo de hablar más, pero se nos alargó la estadía —sonrió el moreno, dando su explicación—. Ahora estoy de insomnio por echarme esa siesta larga antes de partir. En fin, buenas noches, hermanito. Sigue descansando.

Kankuro desapareció al final del pasillo como si nada, murmurando algo sobre que Suna por las noches era un espectáculo triste y digno de meditación, pero que igual saldría a meditar porque no tenía sueño y le siguió con mil maldiciones más. Estaba por cerrar la puerta, a punto de trabarla, cuando un par de golpeteos más resonaron. Volvió a abrir, encontrándose una sonrisa, mejillas rojas y todo un aspecto avergonzado en el umbral.

—Matsuri.

—Gaara-sama, disculpe, creí que debía venir personalmente a decirle que regresé sana y salva. Además, me he cruzado con Kankuro en la entrada, él me dejó pasar y dijo que no estaba dormido, que no habría inconveniente —dijo a los trompicones, provocando una leve sonrisa de ternura en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Ante el silencio, Matsuri pensó decidida que ya era hora de irse, fue a hablar cuando sintió otra vez (como la primera) la mano del chico recorriendo su brazo hasta posicionarse sobre su hombro. Ella ya tenía colores en la cara, éstos se intensificaron más al recordar la "despedida" que había tenido con su superior. Y también sintió esa presión en el vientre, que se adelantaba en aparecer de imaginar nada más…

Solo que esta vez, cuando le tomó el rostro en sus manos, Gaara se había adelantado a descender su mano, y llevar la otra, a la cintura. La joven no perdió tiempo en acortar la distancia para capturar sus labios sin miramientos, abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello, al mismo tiempo que él la presionaba, algo más brusco que la primera vez, a su cuerpo.

Y esa sensación allí, que le llenaba las venas de euforia, logrando que quisiera sentirla más en él, terminando por caminar un par de pasos con ella, en retroceso, para cerrar la puerta y dejarlos ajenos a las miradas de los demás. Ni siquiera se puso a pensar si ella sentía lo mismo, porque sabía que así era.

Al recostarla en la cama y verla con aquel brillo y la respiración un poco acelerada, se atrevió a acercarse y aspirar el aroma en su cuello, descubriendo los estremecimientos del cuerpo femenino y cómo en él la sensación volvía aún más fuerte. Matsuri lo llevó con ella, permitiéndose sentir el cuerpo del hombre que siempre había amado sobre el suyo, mientras le dedicaba las caricias que largamente había añorado.

"—Estás enamorado de Matsuri, Gaara —dijo Temari, mientras observaba a su hermano menor sostener a su hijo, nacido hacía una semana. El Kage había aparecido allí, junto a su hermano, a conocer a su querido sobrino y, de paso, al niño del buen Naruto, que también llevaba un tiempo de vida.

Miró a su hermana al cabo de sus palabras, inexpresivo. Ella le sonreía enternecida, todavía con los rastros del embarazo en su sistema. Realmente a todas las mujeres les sentaba bien aquella imagen.

—¿Y sabes cómo lo sé? —indicó la mayor, Gaara se dedicó a negar.

Apenas había llegado, ella le preguntó cómo iba todo, dándole por respuesta un "Todo en orden. Matsuri quería venir" y según su hermana, no había dejado de mencionar a la castaña cada que le preguntaba sobre cómo iba tal cosa en Suna. Ignoraba si era verdad, pero la mayor de los Sabaku No siempre había sabido leerlo (y cada vez más, especialmente desde que sus lazos de hermanos se habían fortalecido)—. Porque la buscas, tu mirada está concentrada en verla únicamente a ella, hermano. Solo les falta atreverse a hacer cualquier movimiento y, eso que tapas desde hace algunos años, va a explotar —rió la rubia."

Prefería mil veces los comentarios de su hermana que los de su hermano. Dicho y hecho. Había explotado para envolverse y mezclarse con su luz.

 **Fin.**

 _La soledad se hace carne en mí y la noche parece un desierto, pero llegas tú con tu inmensa luz y te declaras dueña de mis sueños…_

… _porque puedo callar mis palabras y escucharte en el viento hablar, porque puedo soñar para verte, y tenerte aún sin soñar…_

 **..**

Espero que les haya gustado. Siempre amé muchísimo a este shipp, tanto como a los demás e incluso más. Los Sabaku no tienen ese algo especial que compra a todas las fans, ¿por qué serán tan irresistibles?

En fin. XD Qué va.

Si les gustó, si llegaron hasta acá, ¡dejen un review! Me harían muchísimo muy (?) feliz que así fuera. XD

¡Besos enormes!


End file.
